


Destruction

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the mystery spot, the trickster makes a joke that Sam takes a little too seriously, but he's definitely not gonna turn down a free blow job and things just spiral from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a much darker story than I usually write so be warned.

Sam stood wild-eyed as the trickster taunted him over the loss of his brother. His only weapon was now in the trickster’s hands and he had nothing else to lose. Or so he thought. He barely listened as the being went on about teaching him a lesson and letting people go. “Please. Please just bring him back. I’ll do anything.”

The trickster laughed. “You should know better than to say something like that unless you want to end up on your knees with a cock in your mouth.”

Sam paled a bit but soldiered on. “Is that…is that what you want? Will you…bring him back if I…”

The trickster raised an eyebrow as high as it would go. He had meant it as a joke, but he definitely wouldn’t turn down a free blow job. He was going to bring the brother back anyway so he might as well get something out of it if he could. His cock twitched in anticipation so he just said, “Sure,” and wondered if the hunter would really go through with it. 

When Sam started walking towards him his cock started hardening and by the time the hunter was on his knees he was already half-mast. Sam clumsily palmed him through his pants bringing the demi-god fully hard and then Sam reached out and undid his pants with shaking hands freeing his cock. Sam looked at it for a moment and seemed to be about to lose his nerve before he tentatively took the head in his mouth. “C’mon kid. You can do better than that. I thought you wanted your brother back,” the trickster said mockingly. 

Just seeing the tall strong hunter on his knees for him was enough to drive the trickster mad, but when Sam turned his eyes up to glare at him before taking his large cock all the way in his mouth, the demi-god was glad for his iron control that kept him steady on his feet. “Mmm. Now we’re getting somewhere.”

Sam knew that the sooner the asshole got off the sooner he could be done and have his brother back so he set out to give the best blow job he could manage. The trickster watched as Sam’s head bobbed back and forth over his cock and could feel his tongue against all the most sensitive spots and he knew he wasn’t going to last long if the hunter kept going like this and he was right. It was only a few minutes before the demi-god had a hand in Sam’s hair thrusting his hips back and forth fucking the hunter’s mouth furiously. He ignored the gagging sound Sam made when he shoved his nose into his pelvis and came down the hunter’s throat, not releasing him until he swallowed every drop. 

Once he was done, the trickster removed his hand from Sam’s hair and drew a finger down the side of his face and said sarcastically, “Good boy.”

Sam shoved him back, but only served to land his own ass on the floor and the trickster laughed and snapped his fingers and Sam woke up in bed that Wednesday morning and saw Dean in the bathroom. He immediately went and brushed his teeth and took a very vigorous shower. 

 

After that Sam became obsessed with hunting the trickster. Just as much as he had been while Dean was dead, but this time he had his brother to help. Oh they would take other jobs here and there along the way, but the focus was always the damn little demi-god, and of course getting Dean out of his deal. Once Dean’s deal was up and he was gone, the trickster was Sam’s entire focus. He was convinced that it could bring Dean back again. He had done it once after all. And if it didn’t, then Sam would kill it. 

About a month after Dean had died, the trickster was getting tired of being hunted. I mean, sure, he would run across hunters from time to time, but never had he been hunted and tracked so relentlessly by a single hunter. He supposed this was what he got for letting them know he survived their first attempt. He snapped his fingers and the hunter appeared in his kitchen. “Come back for more have you?” he said leering. 

“Bring him back again,” Sam said helplessly. “And I’ll do whatever you want.”

The trickster walked up to him and backed him against the wall, running a finger down the side of his face. “Tempting offer. I could keep you on a leash for the rest of your life, keep you locked away only pulling you out to have my way with you,” he drawled. “Yes. Very tempting. But the truth is, this one I can’t undo.”

Sam was beyond terrified that the demi-god would make good on that threat, but he wasn’t in his right mind at the moment anyway, and figured that Dean would find a way to get him out once he was back so he said, “You can. You’ve done it before.”

“I undid my own work. Within a time loop that prevented his soul from moving on. This one is beyond me,” he said not moving from the hunter’s space. “But that’s not the only reason you’re here, now is it?” He knew that it was, but he was determined to see how far he could go. “You want another piece of me don’t you? Want me to fuck that tight little ass of yours this time?” The hunter must really think he was stupid enough not to notice his hand going behind his back, but the trickster pretended not to notice as he rubbed his already hard cock against the hunter’s thigh. When Sam pulled the stake, the trickster didn’t miss a beat as he caught the hunter’s wrist and slammed his arm into the wall so hard the stake fell from his grip. “Just as I suspected. You like it rough,” he mocked him. “You have five seconds to say no before I bend you over this counter and have my way with you,” he growled seductively. Never let it be said that he didn’t give the kid a chance. 

Sam just stood there stunned. He should be saying no. Why wouldn’t his voice work? He wanted to say no damnit. The trickster had given him ten seconds instead of five before he found himself spun around with his chest on the counter and the trickster’s firm hand in the center of his back. He felt the other hand reach around and undo his belt and pants before pushing them down to his knees and the next thing he knew he felt a hard dick against his hole and he panicked. He had been slightly curious in college. Never enough to actually do anything, but enough to look into it and he knew that you needed preparation, especially your first time, or it would hurt. It seemed like the demi-god wasn’t going to do that though and Sam started struggling. “No. Stop,” he said frantically. 

The trickster ignored him and shoved forward in one smooth stroke before leaning down and whispering huskily in Sam’s ear, “Too late kid. You had your chance.” He then ran his tongue up the outside of the hunter’s hear and said, “Besides, you’re a hunter. You must enjoy a little pain,” and he gave a hard harsh bite to Sam’s earlobe, before pulling his hips back and slamming them forward again as he straightened up. 

He couldn’t believe how tight and hot the hunter’s ass was. It had been a very very long time since he’d fucked a virgin and he suddenly realized how much he had missed it. He had even had to pause for a moment to talk to the hunter to make sure he didn’t blow too soon. He had himself under control now though as he pounded in and out of the struggling hunter, and damn if those struggles didn’t make him even hotter. He loosened his grip on the hunter’s back allowing him a little more range of motion to struggle, but not enough to release himself. “Fuck yeah kid…Such a nice tight ass…all mine for the taking,” he mocked. “I’m gonna fill that ass up with my cum…you want that?...you know you do.”

“No. Stop,” Sam said struggling beneath him, but that just spurned the trickster on even more as his movements became more and more frantic while he got closer to the edge. 

“Oh you want me to cum on your face instead?...Or maybe on your back?” He asked sarcastically. “Nah. I’m kinda partial to your ass kid,” he said sounding more strained as he was getting close and didn’t say anything else for a while until his hips stuttered and stopped burying his cock deep into the hunter as he filled him up. As soon as the trickster pulled out and let him go, Sam stumbled back away from the counter, hastily pulling his pants up and the trickster gave him a sardonic wave as he snapped his fingers and the hunter appeared back in his motel room and immediately went for the shower, refusing to think about what had just happened and definitely refusing to consider the possibility that he may have even liked it, just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn’t see the trickster again for about a year and by then he had already spiraled and let Lucifer out. He thought about the demi-god often and wondered if that was what he had been trying to prevent by getting him used to Dean’s death. It was this thinking that led him to ask for the tricksters help. The trickster had now trapped them in some awful hospital show and he was surprised that Dean had picked up on him so quick and apparently so was the trickster since he gave a amazed, “You guys are getting better!” when Dean figured him out. 

“Get us the hell out of here,” Dean growled. 

Sam rolled his eyes. He knew that kind of attitude wasn’t going to get them anywhere and he was right as the trickster nearly wrenched his arm out of his socket with seemingly no effort at all and said, “Or what? Don’t see any wooden stakes big guy.”

“That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick,” Sam asked looking for an opportunity to stroke the being’s ego and see if that would help. 

“Helloooo. Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?” he replied cheerfully and Sam couldn’t help but wonder what he meant by that and he suddenly found himself wondering what he would end up paying for help, if they even got it. 

“Where the hell are we?” Dean asked heatedly. 

The trickster grinned at the chance to show off. “Like it? It’s all homemade. My own sets. My own actors. Call it my own little idiot box,” he said theatrically. 

“How do we get out?” Dean asked annoyed. 

The trickster smirked. “That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question,” he said smugly. 

Sam decided it was time for him to jump in before they started going in circles. “Whatever. We just…we need to talk to you. We need your help,” he said hopefully. 

The trickster’s expression turned harder and colder. “Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess,” he said mockingly. 

“Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out,” Sam begged. 

The trickster looked at him searchingly for a moment before he snapped his fingers again and Dean was frozen with the rest of the set. He sauntered up to Sam and got right in his face, running a finger down the side of his face in his trademark way and said, “You know what my help costs kid. You willing paying it?” He hadn’t been expecting Sam to ever ask him for anything again after last time, but he’d definitely take it if it was on offer. 

“D-Dean will come looking for me if I disappear,” Sam said nervously stuttering a bit. 

“Oh you can keep your life. I can stop time to have my way with you whenever I want,” he drawled lazily. 

“I…um…if you’ll help us…then yeah…okay,” Sam said anxiously. He let Lucifer out. It was the least he could do to fix it. 

The trickster grinned cruelly and moved his hand from Sam’s face to his his hair and yanked him to his knees. “Then consider this your down payment. And make it last this time,” he said as he unbuttoned his pants with his free hand. Sam looked nervously at Dean. He really wasn’t comfortable doing this with his brother right next to him, frozen or not, but the trickster just growled, “Open.” When Sam didn’t immediately comply the hand in his hair snatched his head back and his mouth fell open automatically. 

“I don’t…” his objection was cut off as the demi-god had shoved his half-hard dick in Sam’s mouth.

“Now suck,” he ordered and Sam was left with nothing to do but comply. He remembered the command to make it last so he started slowly drawing his head back and licking over the tip and then swirling his tongue around the head before taking him all the way in and swallowing around him. 

Sam felt the hand tighten in his hair again, but when it didn’t try to control him he figured it was from pleasure and that he was doing it right. Thankfully he had had enough blowjobs in his life to know what he liked and was able to use that to his advantage here. He had never thought that he would be giving instead of getting though. 

The trickster would never get tired of seeing Sam on his knees for him and the things the kid could do with his mouth were just incredible. He could feel Sam’s tongue and teeth working him expertly as he kept up a constant suction and it was driving him crazy. Sam was taking his order to heart though and drawing it out. When he felt like he couldn’t hold on much longer he gripped Sam’s hair tightly and held him still thrusting in and out of that pretty mouth as Sam sucked as hard as he could, cheeks hollowing out and the trickster was panting as he fucked the hunter’s mouth. This time Sam didn’t gag when he shoved himself all the way to the back of his throat and didn’t fight him on swallowing either. 

The trickster just stood there panting for a moment, dick still shoved all the way into Sam’s mouth as it slowly softened until he suddenly let go of Sam’s hair, ran a finger down his face again and said, “Good boy. Looks like you are trainable after all,” as he tucked himself away and redid his pants. He stepped back to his previous position and tilted his head curiously at the hunter who was now resting back on his knees with his eyes closed. Sam was trying to come to terms with what his life had come to. Performing degrading sexual favors for monsters to help him fix his mistakes. “I’m about to unfreeze your brother kid so if you don’t want questions you better get up.”

Sam immediately scrambled to his feet and smoothed his hair, hoping that there were no other signs of what he had done. The last thing he needed was for Dean to know about this. The trickster smirked again and snapped his fingers before saying, “Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we’ll talk.”

“Survive what?” Dean asked warily.

“The game!” The trickster said cheerily. 

“What game?” Dean asked frustrated.

“You’re in it,” the trickster said cryptically. 

“How do we play?” Dean asked.

“You’re playing it.”

“What are the rules?” Dean had crossed past frustrated and right back to annoyed but the trickster just waggled his eyebrows and disappeared and everything started moving again. “Son of a bitch!” He turned to his brother, ignoring everything else going on around them and said sarcastically, “Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan.”

“He’ll help Dean. I’m sure of it,” Sam told him confidently. As much as he despised the creature and the things that he made him do, he had to admit that he was honest…for the most part. He did what he said he would do and told him if there was nothing he could do, so he would extend a little trust on this one. 

That didn’t stop him from mentally cursing the demi-god when he got hit in the nuts with a bowling ball though. The little bastard. He did notice that it didn’t do as much damage as it should have though. It should have broken his pelvis so he thanked god for small favors. He figured it had been roughly twenty-four hours before he appeared on the sitcom set, hamming it up for the studio audience before banishing Cas away again. “Relax. He’ll live…maybe,” the trickster said slyly when Dean got all upset about it. 

“All right. You know what? I’m done with the monkey dance okay? We get it,” Dean was losing all patience with this game. In fact, Sam was surprised that he hadn’t blown sooner. 

“Yeah? Get what, hotshot?” he asked skeptically. 

“Playing our roles right? That’s your game?” Dean shot at him. 

“That’s half the game,” he said smugly. 

“What’s the other half?” Sam asked in a much calmer tone than his brother would have. 

“Play your roles out there,” the trickster said gesturing wildly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean snarled. 

“Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles,” he explained as if he were talking to children. 

“You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?” Sam asked incredulously. If this is what he meant by helping, then Sam was so done with all this crap. 

“Hells yeah! Let’s light this candle!”

“We do that, the world will end,” Sam said pointedly trying to remind him that this wasn’t part of their deal.

The trickster snapped his fingers and Dean froze again. “Look kid. I’m gonna do what I can to help. I told you that, but if I can’t stop it you’re gonna have to suck it up.”

“Then what’s all this about if you’re trying other things in the meantime?” Sam asked suspiciously. 

“Like you’re gonna do anything I say anyway. I’m sure I’ll have time before either of you jumps off that particular cliff. Gotta make it look good though. Unless you want to tell your brother about our little deal that is?” he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“No! No. Just give us a break. Please.” 

“I’ll think about it,” he said and then looked at Sam appreciatively. “Now bend over.”

“Um…can I have a few minutes first?” Sam asked hopefully.

The trickster rolled his eyes. “Make it quick,” he snapped at him before snapping his fingers and there was a brandy in his hand and he sat at the table with his feet up. While Sam rushed to the bathroom, the demi-god sat there sipping his brandy and running his fingers lazily up and down his already hard cock. 

Sam closed the bathroom door behind him and lowered his pants. If the jerk wasn’t going to prepare him then he would do it himself. He definitely didn’t want it to hurt as much as it had last time. He had just got three fingers pumping in and out when he heard the trickster yell from the other room, “Let’s go kid. I don’t have all day.”

Sam figured he was ready enough and pulled his pants back up, willing his erection to go away. He tried to remind himself that he did not enjoy that. That he wasn’t gay. He was just doing what he had to do. He managed to get rid of his erection before he came out and immediately found himself bent over the table with a firm hand on his back. The trickster reached around undoing his pants and yanking them to his knees before undoing his own pants and lining himself up and plunging in. He could immediately tell what the hunter had been doing in the bathroom, but decided to let it go. He was still plenty tight after all. 

“Mmm. You take my cock so well,” he taunted as he began thrusting. “Such a nice tight ass.” He noticed that Sam wasn’t struggling and begging him to stop this time. He was just standing there and taking it. That wouldn’t do at all. Sam was going to participate one way or another. If he wanted to fuck a doll he would damn well make one. “Tell me how much you want it,” he demanded. When Sam didn’t speak, he moved his hand to the hunter’s hair and snatched it back painfully. “Tell me how much you want it,” he growled. 

“I…I want it,” Sam gasped.

“You want what?” 

“I want…want you to…to fuck me,” Sam managed to get out. 

“You can do better than that,” he whispered huskily in the hunter’s ear before biting his neck. 

“I…fuck...I want…want your cock in me…” Sam could feel himself getting hard now and didn’t really care at this point. 

“Beg for it,” the trickster snarled licking a stripe up the hunter’s neck before biting him again. 

“Fuck…please…please fuck me…” Sam was pressing his hips back meeting the trickster’s thrusts now, his own cock aching.

“Keep going,” he growled. 

“Please…more…fuck…” Sam was panting now. “Please…touch me…need…more.”

The trickster was shocked at that. Seemed the kid was really enjoying it. He had begged so pretty though so the demi-god obliged him and reached around, finding the hard cock waiting for him and started jerking in time with his thrusts. “You stop, I stop kid,” he said huskily. 

At this particular moment Sam didn’t want any of this to stop so he opened his mouth and started begging some more. “Please…please fuck me…harder…want your cock…so bad…” The trickster’s motions were nearly frantic by now as he was pulling closer and closer to the edge and Sam was still throwing his hips back in response. “Fuck…faster…please…more…harder…” Sam begged frantically as he was getting close himself. That was all it needed to pull the trickster over the edge though as he slammed deep one last time and filled the hunter up with his cum. It only took two more tugs for the hunter to spill over as well. 

The trickster placed one last bite to the hunter’s neck saying, “Fuck yeah. Definitely trainable,” and pulling himself out slowly, buckling his pants back up. 

Sam, coming down from his high, realized what had just happened, and shoved himself away from the table, pushing the trickster back in the process. The demi-god let him and just laughed at him as he frantically pulled his pants back up glaring all the while.


	3. Chapter 3

“Remember kid. Make it look good,” the trickster said as he snapped his fingers unfreezing Dean and picking up the conversation where it left off, “Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it’s started. You started it. It can’t be stopped. So let’s get it over with!”

Sam glared at him as much for what had just happened as for his current words. Before he could say anything though Dean cut him off, “Heaven or Hell, which side are you on?”

“I’m not on either side,” he sneered. 

“Yeah, right. You’re grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?” Dean said harshly. Sam did his best not to think of the mental image that invoked. 

The trickster started getting annoyed at that though. Apparently he didn’t like anyone thinking he was the one taking it up the ass, Sam thought with a mental smirk. “You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don’t work for either of those SOBs. Believe me.”

“Oh you’re somebody’s bitch,” Dean shot at him. 

Sam knew that was a bad idea even before the trickster reacted slamming Dean into the wall. “Don’t you ever, ever, presume to know what I am,” he snarled. Sam was shocked. The trickster was always in full control of himself. Even his jokes and barbs, as easy and freeform as they seemed, Sam could tell they were always said with a measure of control, both over himself and the situation, and seeing the normally calm and even jovial being lose it like this? Dean must have really struck a cord. He watched him reign himself in slightly before saying, “Now listen very closely. Here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the role that destiny has chosen for you.” 

He looked at Sam expectantly and Sam realized that he expected him to say something. “And if we don’t?” he asked hesitantly. 

The trickster grinned at him so he figured he had said the right thing. “Then you’ll stay here in TV land. Forever. Three hundred channels and nothing’s on,” he smirked as he disappeared. Sam was a little wary about stabbing the trickster in the next sequence. Dean had insisted and Sam didn’t necessarily want him to live either, but if he was going to help... When Sam saw the trickster peek from behind the tree and wink at him, even as he was in front of him, mocking them for getting the wrong guy, Sam realized that it wasn’t really him and stabbed him anyway. 

Sam actually thought for a moment that it was his way of letting them go without being obvious. Until he realized he was a car that is and he groaned. Seriously? This was getting ridiculous. When was he going to let them go? When Dean came up with his idea that the trickster was actually an angel, Sam denied it vehemently. There was nothing even slightly angelic about him. Even considering the fact that most angels they had met were total dicks. Dean was resolute though and so they trapped him in a ring of holy fire. 

Sam paid little attention to the bantering, even as he participated, before he asked the main question he wanted to know, “So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchy?”

The trickster/angel looked hard at Sam and said with defeat, “Gabriel okay? They call me Gabriel.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Gabriel. Like the archangel,” he half-asked. 

“Guilty,” he said in a weird mix between smug and sheepish. 

Sam barely heard a word that was said after that, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was an archangel’s fuck toy. If Dean hadn’t turned on the sprinkler as they left, then Sam would have. Apparently it worked pretty quickly though since they had just reached the car when Dean and Cas were suddenly frozen and Sam was shoved roughly over the trunk of the car. 

Cas may have been frozen, but he was still aware of what was going on and Gabriel knew it so he sent a thought into the angel’s head, ‘If you let on to anyone about any of this I’ll make what just happened to you look like a day at the park.’ He could have easily banished the seraph somewhere else, but then he would probably say something to Dean and too many questions would be asked. 

All of this passed in less than half a second and his attention was back on Sam. “I know I said to make it look good kid, but that was too far,” he snarled as he undid Sam’s pants and pushed them down. 

Sam paled. He knew the archangel was pissed. “Just let me…” Sam started reaching around to his ass. 

“I don’t think so,” Gabriel said pinning both his hands above his head. “You’re gonna take it raw this time and you’re fucking lucky I don’t let your brother watch after that stunt,” he growled as he lined himself up, not even lubing himself up this time like he had before. 

“Please…Gabriel…don’t,” Sam said worriedly.

Gabriel’s hand grabbed his hair and snatched his head back. “Don’t fucking call me that,” he snarled heatedly.

“Okay…okay…please…I’m sorry,” Sam whined, but Gabriel didn’t listen and just slammed himself inside the hunter ignoring the tears leaking from his eyes at the pain. 

“You will be sorry kid,” he said cruelly as he slammed hard into the hunter over and over.

“Please…stop…it hurts…” Sam cried. 

“And you think that little stunt you just pulled on me didn’t hurt hmm?” he roared, now slowing his pace at all. “Do you have any idea what holy fire feels like?” he asked pulling Sam’s hair harder biting his neck hard enough to draw blood. “You’re fucking mine, Sam Winchester. You sold yourself to me and I will do whatever I damn well please with you for as long as I damn well please,” he said moving faster and slamming harder. 

“I’m sorry…won’t…won’t do it again…I swear…” Sam promised. 

Gabriel just ignored him and kept pounding, feeling his release nearing and once he was spilling himself inside the hunter, he leaned down and growled in his ear, “You better not kid, or I’ll make you beg for more of that rather than what I’ll do to you instead.” He released Sam with a shove back into the car and snapped his fingers making them both presentable again, disappearing, and unfreezing the others all at once. 

Dean thankfully didn’t notice the shaky way Sam was breathing for a little while, but Cas kept sending him strange looks caught somewhere between anger, shock, and pity and Sam found himself wondering how aware the angel was of what happened. Once they stopped he pulled Cas aside, “You saw didn’t you? You know?” he asked hoping he was wrong. 

“I can say nothing about the matter,” Cas said shortly and walked away. He wasn’t going to risk his big brother’s wrath and from what Gabriel had said, Sam had signed on for it so it wasn’t worth it to interfere.

Sam just blushed bright red, knowing now that Cas knew, but taking comfort from the fact that he wasn’t going to say anything. He figured Gabriel probably threatened him into silence somehow. It took Sam a great deal of effort to hide how difficult it was for him to sit down for the next few days. 

 

By the next day, Gabriel felt slightly guilty about how rough he had treated the hunter. He knew that the holy fire had been Dean’s idea and that, while Sam had been the one to drop the lighter, he had very little to do with it beyond being there. Apologies definitely weren’t his style, but he promised himself to make it up to him the next time. He would even give him a few days to recover first.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Sam was surprised to suddenly find himself in what he guessed was Gabriel’s apartment again, but he had never seen the bedroom before. He looked around nervously. After last time, who could blame him. “How long…um…will this go on for?” he asked hesitantly. 

“I don’t seem to remember setting an expiration date kiddo,” Gabriel said with a smug smirk before pointing to the bed and saying, “Hands and knees.”

“Can I…” Sam started but was cut off. 

“No,” Gabriel said firmly and when Sam hesitated Gabriel raised an eyebrow in challenge. He was going to try to be nice this time, but if Sam didn’t do as he was told he would make him anyway. Sam sighed in defeat and went over to the bed and got on his hands and knees. 

He felt Gabriel slide behind him and undo his pants and slide them down. “Please…just let me…”

Gabriel cut him off again with a hand in his hair rubbing gently. “Shh. Relax,” he said soothingly as he slid a lubed finger inside the hunter pressing against his prostate. Sam sucked in a sharp breath. Gabriel was actually going to be gentle this time? Had the world stopped spinning when he wasn’t watching? Gabriel slowly and gently prepared him with one hand while the other stroked his own cock. He really wasn’t good at this whole patience thing, but he would manage just this once. “You ready kid?” he asked softly once he had three fingers moving easily within the hunter. 

“I…um…yeah,” Sam said a little breathlessly. He was trying to hide how much he was enjoying this, despite knowing that Gabriel likely wouldn’t let him hide it for long. Gabriel lined his lubed cock up and slid in gently and slowly angling to hit the hunter’s prostate and he stopped for a moment for Sam to adjust. Sam tried to bite back the moan when Gabriel shifted, but it didn’t really work too well and the archangel grinned and started moving. 

Gabriel leaned down and licked a strip of skin up the hunter’s neck to his ear and whispered, “Tell me what you want.”

Sam was quickly coming undone by this point and so easily complied, “Fuck me…want your cock…in me,” he gasped out. 

“Mmm. Good boy,” Gabriel crooned, nipping gently at the hunter’s neck. 

Sam was moving his hips now in time with Gabriel’s thrusts. “Touch me…want to feel…your hand…on my cock,” he panted as Gabriel moved faster. 

“What do you say?” Gabriel teased. 

“Please…fuck…please touch me,” Sam whined with need.

“Mmhmm. That’s better,” he hummed as his hand reached around to the hunter’s cock and just held it still. “That all you want?” he asked impishly. 

“No…fuck…move…please,” he cried out.

“But I am moving,” he said amused as he gave a hard thrust in demonstration.

“Hand…move…please…j-jerk me off…please.” Sam started throwing his hips backwards harder needing more than he was getting and hoping the action would get Gabriel’s hand moving on his cock too. Gabriel rewarded his begging, finally, and started pumping his hand in times with his thrusts as they sped up and Gabriel found himself losing his breath too. 

“You stop, I stop, remember,” he breathed into the hunter’s ear as he nibbled on the earlobe increasing to a near frantic pace. 

“Fuck…Ga…” he stopped himself before saying the archangel’s name. “Fuck me…harder…need your cock…please…” Sam panted as he felt himself getting close. “Please…fuck…more…” He cried desperately. “Oh…oh…shit,” he yelled as he came and he heard a choked sound behind him as the clenching pulled Gabriel over the edge as well. 

Sam collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily as Gabriel pulled out and did up his own pants. “Clean yourself up and I’ll send you back,” he said as he left the room, leaving the hunter sprawled in his bed. 

It took Sam a few minutes to come back to himself and he pulled himself out of the bed, unable to make himself be angry at how much he enjoyed it this time. After last time, he was just thankful that Gabriel had been gentle and wondered if maybe it had been meant as an apology of sorts. He knew better than to ask though as he pulled up his pants and straightened his hair before stepping out of the room to see Gabriel sitting on the couch sipping a glass of wine. 

Gabriel looked up and raked his eyes over the hunter before nodding and snapping his fingers and Sam found himself back in the motel with Dean, who was finishing the sentence he had been in the middle of when Sam disappeared. Something about an urgent text from Chuck so they hit the road. 

They were just finishing up that case when Sam suddenly found himself standing on a stage at what seemed to be a crowded strip club, Gabriel right in front of him. “Wh-What are we doing here?” Sam asked afraid that he knew the answer already. 

Gabriel stepped close and whispered seductively in his ear, “You are gonna suck my dick right here on the stage.”

“But…in front of all these people?” Sam asked nervously. 

“Damn straight. And feel free to get yourself ready too, because there’s no guarantee I’m coming in your mouth either,” he punctuated that statement with a sharp bite to the hunter’s earlobe before pulling Sam to his knees in front of him. 

Sam was too frozen to react until he felt his mouth being filled with Gabriel’s half-hard cock and he choked and turned away. The hand in his hair got tighter and his head was jerked back around and his mouth was full again. Gabriel loved an audience and Sam was just gonna have to get used to it as the crowd cheered them on in some language that Sam couldn’t identify. 

Gabriel used his hand in Sam’s hair to move his head, and finally Sam took the hint and started sucking and licking, able to tune out the crowd for the most part. Once he got into it, he found that he might just enjoy being watched too, as his own cock was getting hard. He reached down to rub it a few times before remembering what Gabriel said about getting himself ready and he nervously undid his pants and reached around to stick his fingers in his ass as they money started flying even more steadily towards them. 

Gabriel was obviously holding himself back, though the sight of the hunter on his knees with Gabriel’s cock in his mouth, his own cock in his hand, and his fingers in his ass was very close to being his undoing. Sam only had two fingers going when Gabriel couldn’t help himself anymore and pulled Sam to his feet leaning him forward against the pole and plunging his dick in. Sam’s hand was still going on his own cock so Gabriel saw no need to take over as he slammed hard and fast into the hunter as the crowd cheered over the thumping music. Neither of them could tell who blew first this time and Sam had a death grip on the pole to keep himself on his feet. 

Before Sam could even catch his breath he was suddenly in the front seat of the Impala with Dean again as they were pulling out of the convention parking lot. He made an excuse to Dean about his breathlessness, amazed when Dean actually bought it and leaned his head against the window to get some sleep. 

Sam and Dean were in the middle of breaking into Crowley’s mansion when he suddenly found himself with Gabriel again. “You know, you could at least wait until I’m not in the middle of something for these little visits. It’s a little disorienting,” he said smile betraying the fact that he wasn’t really annoyed, but he still had a point. 

“I could, sure, but where’s the fun in that?” Gabriel asked with a smirk. 

After their last little adventure Sam had finally accepted the fact that he enjoyed sleeping with Gabriel and that acceptance spurred his next move. He knew what he was there for after all and Gabriel was standing so close to him already, it was nothing at all to move forward and press his lips to the archangel’s. Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he froze for a moment before he stepped back eyes narrowed in suspicion at the hunter. “What was that for?”

Sam brushed off his embarrassment. If this was going to continue he wanted to get some say in how it went after all. “It’s perfectly reasonable to kiss someone you’re about to sleep with,” he pointed out. 

“Why?” Gabriel asked still wary and using his extra sight to see if the hunter was carrying a stake or anything on him. He was obviously aware of the practice, but had never seen a purpose to it himself. Seemed like little more than a delaying tactic to him. 

Sam tamped down his nerves and walked towards the skittish archangel. “Just go with it? Please?” he asked with his puppy dog eyes as he leaned down for another kiss and felt the archangel tentatively respond. He licked across Gabriel’s lower lip and the archangel gasped. Sam used the opportunity to move his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth and wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist pulling him flush against the hunter as his other arm moved around Gabriel’s upper back. 

It took a minute, but soon enough Gabriel was kissing him back earnestly and pressing Sam back into the wall rubbing his hips against Sam’s as their erections rubbed together. Gabriel snapped and Sam’s pants completely disappeared and Gabriel lifted one of the hunter’s legs and shoved a finger inside. He prepped Sam quickly before undoing his own pants and shoving himself in, not breaking the kiss at all as he pounded furiously into him. 

Sam moved his own hand to his aching dick, but Gabriel slapped him away and took it in his hand and started pumping. He came hard in Sam’s ass, pushing Sam over the edge too as he came all over their shirts. Gabriel hastily turned away and started doing up his own pants while snapping his fingers replacing Sam’s. He was annoyed with himself for losing control like that and wondering what the hell just happened. He soon got himself back under control and turned back to Sam, smug smirk back in place. “Well that was an interesting experiment,” he drawled before he snapped his fingers and sent Sam back to Crowley’s mansion. 

Sam stumbled a bit as he landed, but quickly recovered and, after a strange turn of events they walked out with the colt and bullets.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later Sam found himself barricaded in a hardware store with Dean, Ellen, and Jo as Jo was spilling her blood and intestines all over the floor. None of them were handling it well but Sam decided to take a shot in the dark and closed his eyes and prayed. ‘Gabriel. I don’t know if you’re listening, but please help us. We’re trying to kill Lucifer, but we’re trapped and she’s dying and there are hellhounds…just please.” He knew he wasn’t very coherent, but he got the point across. 

Suddenly the scene shifted and they were in an abandoned warehouse somewhere and Gabriel was standing over Jo, hands on her stomach, and when he stood she was completely healed. “You muttonheads really are a piece of work you know that?” 

“Gabriel! What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked heatedly, hand on the colt. 

“Sam prayed for help. I helped. And if you’re planning to kill Lucifer with that little pea-shooter I’ll even offer you another piece of help and tell you it won’t work,” Gabriel said smugly, knowing what was coming next and not even trying to stop it as Dean swung the gun up and shot Gabriel between the eyes. Gabriel just shook his head with a laugh as the hole in his head healed and he said, “Yeah see? Doesn’t work on archangels. Your car’s outside by the way. You’re welcome,” Gabriel said as he disappeared, but Sam felt hot breath on his ear and heard this whispered words, “You owe me kid,” and he couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through him at that. 

Once he was gone Dean rounded on Sam, “You prayed to that dick!”

“Yeah Dean. I did. I was desperate and look! Jo is healed and we don’t have to risk our lives on something that wouldn’t have worked anyway, so I don’t regret it,” Sam said heatedly deciding not to say anything about Dean shooting him, knowing it was pointless anyway. 

That spurred the others into movement as Ellen grabbed Sam in a tight hug. “Thank you Sam,” she said earnestly. “And if you see Gabriel again thank him too.”

Jo hugged him next expressing the same sentiment before saying awed, “I was actually healed by an archangel.”

“Yeah well, they’re all dicks so don’t let it go to your head,” Dean said annoyed and when faced with the glares from the other three he hastily added, “I’m glad you’re okay though. Really,” before he stormed out the door. 

 

Gabriel popped back to his apartment deep in thought. Why had he bothered? Sure he had agreed to help the hunter stop the apocalypse, not that he thought there was much he could do, but he was making his best effort, as promised. He certainly hadn’t agreed to be at Sam’s beck and call though and bail him out whenever he got into trouble. He heard the helplessness in the hunter’s prayer and hadn’t even thought twice about going to help. What was wrong with him?

 

Once Sam and Dean had dropped off Ellen and Jo and they were alone, Dean turned to his brother and asked, “Ok want to tell me the real reason Gabriel helped us?”

“I prayed. He came. What more do you want to know?” Sam asked evasively. 

“Why did he come? And don’t tell me you don’t know, because I’m not that stupid.”

“I didn’t expect him to actually. It was just a desperate attempt to do something,” Sam said honestly. 

“But you thought to make the attempt. I swear to god Sammy if you don’t start talking…” Dean said through gritted teeth. 

“Fine! He agreed to help stop the apocalypse in return for me being his fuck toy okay!? And I really didn’t think he would come to help this time since it wasn’t part of the deal, but he did, and no I don’t know why. That good enough for you?”

Dean nearly swerved off the road. “You wanna run that first part by me again?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Not really,” Sam muttered. 

“How long has this been going on?” Dean asked furiously. 

“Well the first time was the mystery spot. That’s why he brought you back,” Sam said quietly. 

“Two years! This has been going on for two fucking years and you never told me!” 

“No! That was just one time and it was over with. Then after your deal was up I tried to get his help again, but he couldn’t do anything that time. Then I didn’t see him again until TV land when we made this deal,” Sam assured his brother. 

“Damnit Sammy! And when the hell are you running off to do this shit. I mean we’re together pretty much every second!”

“He kind of…um…stops time…during,” Sam said sheepishly. He could see the vein in his brother’s neck pulsing as he grit his teeth together. 

Dean, knowing that he would say something he would regret if he opened his mouth right now, just reached over and turned up the music and didn’t say another word. They stopped at a motel for the night and Dean still hadn’t said a word to him as they went into the room and dropped off their stuff and Dean left, presumably to hit up a bar. 

Sam dropped heavily into a chair and put his head in his hands. Well he was still alive so it had gone better than he ever imagined it at least, but that wasn’t saying much. 

Suddenly he was in Gabriel’s apartment again. “Why the long face kid?” Gabriel asked in a tone the he would resolutely deny held any concern whatsoever. 

“I told Dean,” Sam said morosely. 

“Oh good. Does that mean I can stop playing with time? I need to conserve my strength if I’m gonna manage to stop the apocalypse and all.”

“Yeah might as well,” Sam said not caring at the moment. 

“Good. So you just gonna sit there kid or you gonna get to work?” 

Sam looked at Gabriel curiously. “Why do you do that?” 

“Do what?” he asked. 

“You never use my name, and I know you know it. You always call me ‘kid’ in these situations or some other insult the rest of the time.”

“Why does it matter?” Gabriel asked. He had never really considered the matter himself, but he guessed the kid…Sam…was right. 

“It would be nice to know you see me as a person and not just a toy to play with,” Sam said annoyed. 

“And using your name means you’re a person?” Gabriel snorted. 

“Yeah. It does,” Sam said pointedly. 

“Ok fine. You just gonna sit there ‘Sam’ or you gonna get to work?” he said stressing the hunter’s name mockingly. 

Sam glared at him, not really in the mood for this crap. “So what’ll it be today? Suck or fuck?” he asked derisively. 

“I think I earned a double, don’t you?” he asked with a smug smirk. 

“Fine. Whatever,” Sam grumbled falling to his knees and unbuttoning the archangel’s pants. He took a deep breath putting his petty grudges out of his mind for the moment, knowing that Gabriel wouldn’t hesitate to punish him if he didn’t make it good. 

Once he was centered, which thankfully happened before Gabriel lost his patience, he licked a long strip up the underside of Gabriel’s huge cock and looked up through his lashes meeting the archangel’s whiskey eyes and held them while he swirled his tongue around the head and finishing off with a lick to the tip before taking him in his mouth. He soon forgot his bad mood as he watched Gabriel’s eyes darken with lust to a burning amber and decided he wanted to see him loose the composure that he always kept on such a tight leash. He had seen a taste of it last time when Gabriel had taken him against the wall, but he was sure there was a lot more in there and he wanted to bring it out so he set out to drive the archangel crazy. Hell he had never even heard a moan from Gabriel. The closest he had come were a couple of pleased hums. 

Gabriel’s breath very nearly hitched when Sam looked into his eyes and held them, but he checked himself just in time. He could see the determination in the hunter’s eyes, but had no idea what he was so determined to do, but the kid sure was driving him crazy. Gabriel’s hand tightened in Sam’s hair and the hunter started moving faster and bringing Gabriel to the edge before slowing down again and then building him up again. Gabriel’s eyes closed and his head fell back as his breathing sped up rapidly. 

It wasn’t what he was going for but he had gotten a reaction of some kind, so Sam considered it a partial win as he built Gabriel back up, but before he could slow down again Gabriel’s hand tightened even more and he held Sam’s head still as he fucked his mouth and Sam realized that this round was coming to an end. That’s okay though. He would just have to try and build on the method that almost worked before. And maybe he could get a peek at the archangel’s body in the process too he thought as he formed his plan. When Gabriel came in Sam’s mouth the hunter dutifully swallowed every drop before pulling his head back. 

“You gotta get me going again for round two kid…Sam…remember?” Gabriel reminded him, not letting him get to his feet yet. 

“There’s more than one way to do that you know,” Sam said seductively. 

Gabriel snorted derisively but let Sam go. He would let the hunter have his fun for a little while. Sam stood and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him in for a deep hungry kiss. What was it with this kid and kissing, Gabriel wondered as he rolled his eyes and kissed him back. Sam’s mouth soon moved to Gabriel’s neck and started licking and nipping at all the soft skin there and Gabriel had to bite his lip not to make a sound. He didn’t even notice Sam backing them up to his bed until they tumbled into it and Sam straddled his lap as he continued kissing and sucking on his neck. 

Gabriel could feel himself hardening again as his breath was coming in short pants. What the hell was Sam doing to him? He barely felt Sam’s fingers on the buttons of his shirt, but didn’t really care right then, but when Sam nipped across his collarbone, once his shirt was about halfway unbuttoned, he sucked in a sharp breath, which came out as something not unlike a growl as he used his angelic strength to flip so that he was over Sam, shoved the hunter’s pants and his own down and barely managed to lube himself up before slamming in. 

Sam was almost used to it by now, and, while it stung, the use of lube made it bearable. That combined with the fact that he was internally crowing with victory over making the archangel lose his cool, had him not minding the rough entrance at all as he immediately started slamming his hips back meeting Gabriel’s thrusts, and started begging the way he knew Gabriel liked so much. “Fuck yeah…fuck me…please…harder,” he had pretty much driven himself to the brink as well with his efforts so he wasn’t really playing it up much at all. 

“Fuck…touch me…wanna feel your hand…j-jerking me off…please…” Gabriel complied and reached his hand around jerking hard. “Shit…yeah…more…need your cock…cum in me…please…” Sam cried out and a low moan pulled from the archangel behind him as his pace turned frantic. Sam couldn’t help his own moan at that as he slammed his own hips back harder. “Fuck…harder…faster…more…shit…” Sam was beyond even realizing what he was saying at this point. “Oh…god…gonna…gonna cum…fuck…” Sam cried as he spilled over and he heard Gabriel give a half-grunt half-moan as he blew himself.

Gabriel couldn’t help but lean forward and rest his forehead between Sam’s shoulder blades for two seconds before he jumped out of the bed like it was on fire and spun away, redoing his shirt and pants before snapping at Sam to put his pants back on before he sent him back. Sam was too pleased with himself to take offense at Gabriel’s tone and just did as he was told, suddenly finding himself back in the motel room with his fuming brother who had apparently not been gone as long as he expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam jumped when he saw Dean glaring at him from the other seat at the table. “You were with him weren’t you?” Dean snarled. 

“I…um…yeah. I was,” Sam said unsure whether to be thankful that he was still flushed enough to hide his blush or if still being flushed from sex was worse. 

“What happened to ‘stopping time’?” Dean asked contemptuously. 

“I told him you knew so he didn’t see the point in wasting the energy,” Sam said with a shrug, trying not to let his brother get him down again. 

“So if he’s supposed to helping us stop the apocalypse then where the hell has he been?” Dean finally got to the question that had been eating at him ever since Sam said it. 

“He’s working on it,” Sam said defensively.

“And you actually believe him?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Yeah Dean. I do,” Sam said firmly. 

Dean looked taken aback for a moment. “You actually like him don’t you?” he asked disbelievingly. 

“What?! No…I…” Sam trailed off. 

Dean jumped up from the table, his chair clattering to the floor where he kicked it for good measure. He knew what had just happened. Sam tried to deny it only to find that he couldn’t and Dean was fed up. “Damnit Sam. You know what? I’m done!”

Sam looked up in alarm. “What are you saying Dean?”

“I’m saying you want to fuck up your life? Fine. But don’t expect any sympathy from me when you come back crying over a broken fucking heart. I’m out.”

Sam sighed. At least Dean wasn’t proposing that they split up again. It worked so well all the other times they had tried it after all. “Fair enough Dean. I get it. But you need to get this. If I do happen to fall for the guy…and I’m not saying I have or will…but if I do, then a broken heart is a small price to pay to fix what I screwed up and save the world,” he said resolutely. 

“Whatever. I’m going out. Your dinner is on the table,” Dean said storming out for the second time that evening. Apparently the first time he had just been going for food. Sam picked at his food deep in thought. Was he really falling for Gabriel? Gabriel of all people…err…beings? That was insane. All of this was insane. After everything that Gabriel had done to him, he should be the last person Sam would ever want to associate with. That decided Sam put it out of his mind and spent a few hours watching tv before going to sleep. 

He woke the next morning with his brother throwing a pillow at his head. “We got a case. Let’s move.”

Gabriel had taken it upon himself to check in on Sam every so often, and when he saw the hunter strapped to a bed in the mental hospital he raised an eyebrow and settled in to watch. This could be very amusing. He was right too. The best part, in his opinion, was watching a terrified Dean fight a bunch of people that didn’t exist. He would have to remember that one for later. 

When Sam was once again strapped to a bed; and what was it with these people and tying people down. They could put even his kinkiness to shame; Gabriel found himself getting nervous as the wraith advanced on Sam. He watched with a snarl as she taunted him and wondered where the hell Dean was. He was supposed to be getting his brother out of this. When she was about to pierce his brain, Gabriel couldn’t wait anymore and appeared behind her, putting his blade through her heart, just as Dean stumbled into the room. “Nice timing dickweed. If it weren’t for me, your brother would be wraith chow,” Gabriel said annoyed as he disappeared, dumping the body along the way. Just in case any of his brothers were following the Winchester’s trail it wouldn’t do to leave a body that he had dropped with an archangel blade lying around. 

Dean looked around confused for a moment as her drugs were washed out of her system after she died and he looked worriedly at Sam as he unstrapped him from the table. “Was it really that close?”

Sam pulled back his hair showing the blood welling up where she had just managed to pierce his skin before Gabriel intervened. “Yeah. It was.”

“Son of a bitch.” That summed up both of their feelings pretty well and they made a quick escape. 

Gabriel waited until they had gotten well away from the scene of the crime and settled into a motel room before he snatched the hunter up. Sam blinked for a moment at the change of scenery and wondered if there would ever come a time that he didn’t find that disorienting before he focused on Gabriel. “Ga…um…Thanks.”

“Just call me Gabriel,” he said with a sigh, realizing that he wasn’t going to get out of it so he might as well allow it. 

Sam just smiled at him and said, “Thank you Gabriel.”

“I know plenty of ways you can thank me Sam,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. It suddenly struck him that he had gone from taking to asking and he wasn’t sure how or when that had happened, but since he still got it he decided not to worry about it just now. 

“Can I ask you something first?” 

“You can ask. Doesn’t mean I’ll answer,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“Mystery Spot. Were you trying to get me to let go of Dean so I wouldn’t go after Lilith?” Sam wasn’t sure why, but he really needed the answer to this question. It could change everything between them. 

“And he finally gets it!” Gabriel said mock-triumphantly. “Too bad it’s a little too late though,” he belittled. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen,” Sam said sadly. “I wouldn’t blame you for not helping me now, but I’m glad you are.”

Gabriel smirked. “Like I said. Plenty of ways to thank me.”

Sam got his own smirk and looked slyly at the archangel. “Will you let me thank you the way I want to?”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

“You’ll see. If you let me.”

Gabriel always seemed to find himself losing control when he let Sam take over and he wasn’t sure how much he liked it, but he had to admit that it felt good so he reluctantly agreed. Sam grinned and stepped forward but before he got too close Gabriel held up a hand. “Just so long as it’s clear that I do the fucking here,” he said firmly just in case the hunter was getting any ideas.

“Of course,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes before stepping around Gabriel’s hand and pulling him close, kissing him deeply. 

Again with the kissing thing, Gabriel thought as he wrapped his arms around the hunter and grudgingly let him lead him back to the bed. Sam removed Gabriel’s jacket and tossed it to the side without breaking the kiss and pushed Gabriel back onto the bed. The archangel raised an eyebrow at him as Sam removed his own jacket and straddled Gabriel’s lap, leaning down for another kiss before moving his lips to Gabriel’s neck and his hands to Gabriel’s shirt. 

He had almost made it last time, but he was determined to see what kind of body the archangel was hiding under all those clothes this time. He kept to Gabriel’s neck this time until he got his shirt all the way off, remembering Gabriel’s reaction when he ventured lower last time. Once Gabriel was shirtless Sam sat up himself, both to get a good look at Gabriel’s body and to remove his own shirt. “Fucking gorgeous,” he could help himself from breathing out as his eyes took in the lean wiry muscles under the golden tan as he shucked his own shirt off his shoulders, having unbuttoned it far more quickly than he had Gabriel’s. 

He leaned back down, pressing another deep kiss to the archangel’s lips, before moving to kiss down his throat and to his chest as his hands roamed over every inch of skin they could reach and Gabriel’s breaths got faster and faster and the archangel’s hands clenched over the back of the hunter’s jeans pulling his hips down harder against his own. Gabriel was still in control though, but he wouldn’t be for long. Sam would see to that. Sam swirled his tongue around Gabriel’s nipple before flicking it with his tongue and then sucking it into his mouth and Gabriel arched up from the bed as a whine was pulled from his throat. “Sam,” he growled. 

“Trust me Gabriel. It’ll be worth it,” he whispered letting his breath ghost over the now wet nipple as he did. Gabriel shuddered but didn’t move to stop him so Sam continued. He would love to draw this out for a long time, but he knew that Gabriel would never be patient for that long. Not yet. So he kept moving down, pausing to dip his tongue into the archangel’s belly button as he undid his pants and slid them off, stepping away for a moment to do the same to his own before settling between Gabriel’s legs and licking up the underside of his cock. 

Gabriel bucked his hips up and gave a deep moan. He couldn’t stop the words from spilling from his lips. “Fuck Sam…please,” he whimpered and then bit his lip. What the hell was wrong with him. He didn’t beg. He made people beg, but when Sam wrapped his lips around his cock and sucked him down he suddenly didn’t care anymore as all thoughts just flew from his head. Gabriel had his head thrown back and his eyes closed as one hand tangled in Sam’s hair and the other twisted in the sheets. 

Sam used one hand to prepare himself while the other roamed all over Gabriel’s tight perfect body while he worked the archangel’s cock with his mouth, making sure to never get him too close to finishing. He didn’t want Gabriel taking over from him and ending this too soon. He was glad that Gabriel had his eyes closed and didn’t see him preparing himself so that this would be a surprise. He removed his mouth from Gabriel’s cock and slid back up the keening archangel, kissing him deeply before slamming his hips down, impaling himself on Gabriel’s rock hard length. 

“Fuck Sam!” Gabriel cried out thrusting his hips up driving himself even deeper into the hunter. Sam grinned at him even as he was letting out his own moan and he started rocking his hips slowly, kneading Gabriel’s chest and shoulders as he did. He leaned back down and started pressing kisses and nips all along Gabriel’s neck and jaw and collarbones as he started raising his hips and lowering them at a rapid pace, Gabriel meeting him thrust for thrust. The archangel had given up on keeping quiet as needy whimpers and moans were pulled from his throat without his permission anyway, mixing with Sam’s. 

Sam took Gabriel’s hand and guided it to his cock and Gabriel took the hint and started stroking. It didn’t take long at all for Sam to spill over crying out, “Shit…Gabriel!”

“Fuck…Sam…close your eyes!” Gabriel said moving his hand to clamp over the hunter’s eyes as he came harder than he ever had before as his true form flashed brightly and his true voice screamed, shaking the room and blowing out all the lights, probably in the entire building. Once it was over Gabriel was left panting and breathless. “You…okay…Sam?” he panted out. 

“Yeah…little headache…but yeah,” Sam panted too as he collapsed on top of the archangel. Now he knew why Gabriel worked so hard to keep control at least, but fuck if that wasn’t hot as hell to make him lose it. 

Sam pressed another soft kiss to Gabriel’s neck and Gabriel’s arms were still loosely around him as he mostly caught his breath and muttered, “What the fuck are you doing to me Winchester?”

Sam grinned and lifted his head up to press a short kiss to the archangel’s lips. “Thanking you,” he said smugly before moving off of Gabriel and reaching for his clothes before Gabriel could make him move. 

This time it was Gabriel who took an extra moment to collect himself and get out of bed reaching for his own clothes. 

When Sam appeared back in his motel room, Dean looked at him curiously as he downed some painkillers. “You ok?” Dean asked knowing that his brother didn’t take pills lightly. 

Sam couldn’t resist the urge to get Dean back for his attitude from before so he gave a smug grin and said, “Let’s just say I finally managed to break an archangel’s iron self-control and a whole city block needs new light bulbs and I have a killer headache.”

“Damnit Sam! I didn’t need to know all that. You could have just said ‘yes I’m fine’ like you always do,” Dean said with a grimace. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sam smirked and collapsed in his bed, not even bothering to dodge the pillow his brother threw at him, just sliding it under his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Sam was gone Gabriel collapsed back into his bed thinking on the question he had asked Sam. What was he doing to him? Gabriel had never lost control like that. He had never begged for anything in his life. And he had certainly never cum hard enough for his true form and voice to be dragged from him against his will. He had never been tempted to ask anyone to stay afterwards either he mused. He had managed to dodge that bullet though. He was still no closer to a conclusion a few days later when he went to check in on Sam again. 

He cocked his head curiously, still invisible of course, and wondered what was going on here. He could see Sam’s body, but that wasn’t Sam in it. He was curious enough to make himself visible and ask Dean, “So who’s that and where’s Sam?”

“What are you talking about Gabriel? That is…” he trailed off as he saw ‘Sam’ looking at Gabriel in shock and fear. “Who are you and where is my brother?” Dean glared at whoever was in his brother’s body. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about man. Can’t you see it’s me?” ‘Sam’ said unconvincingly. In his defense seeing someone appear out of thin air and out his whole grand plan in one sentence was a little off-putting. 

Gabriel laughed. “I don’t know who you think you’re fooling kid, but I’m an archangel. I can see souls and that,” he gestured to Sam’s body, “is not Sam’s soul. I can smell the black magic all over you kid. Now answer the man.”

When Gabriel said he was an archangel, the kid had started backing up against the wall shaking. “G-Gary. My name is Gary. And Sam is in my body. I-I don’t know where. Maybe at school?” he guessed. 

“School? How old are you kid?” Dean asked. 

“S-Seventeen,” Gary said still shaking. 

Dean sighed heavily. He couldn’t beat up a kid. Especially one in his brother’s body. He looked tiredly at Gabriel. “Could you find him?”

Gabriel plopped lazily into the motel chair and put his feet up on the table. “I could sure. But isn’t keeping track of your brother supposed to be your job?”

“If he hasn’t contacted me by now something could be really wrong,” he said worriedly before grimacing and asking, “Please Gabriel?”

Gabriel let out a barking laugh. “How hard was that for you to say?”

Dean felt his control of his temper slipping. He was trying to be civil since his brother had a sort of relationship with the douche, but it was easier said than done. “Very. So don’t get used to it,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Oh fine. If I must,” he said lazily disappearing from where he sat. He could see a certain appeal to the idea now that he thought about it. 

He found Sam in a scrawny little body that just looked all wrong on him, heading out of the high school hugging a very dark book to his chest. He could sense the same dark magic hanging over the kids who suddenly surrounded him too so he just whisked him away, leaving them looking around nervously. He plucked the book out of his arms. “Demonology Sam? Tsk Tsk,” he said shaking his head playfully. 

“It’s the kid’s,” Sam said annoyed.

“Yes I’m sure. I could smell the magic on him,” Gabriel said sliding up close to Sam. 

“Um…Gabriel? What are you doing?”

“Well it would be nice to try out a new body, and a new little virgin ass, and it would serve the kid right to wake up with a sore ass after doing a body snatch with such dark magic,” Gabriel said salaciously. 

“I…um…it would be wrong,” Sam protested half-heartedly. He had to admit Gabriel had a point. The kid deserved it, and it’s not like he would ever have to know exactly what happened anyway. Gabriel really was a bad influence on him sometimes. 

“Haven’t you figured out by now that saying no to me never gets you anywhere?” Gabriel said running a finger down the side of Sam’s face before spinning him and bending him over the table. He reached around and undid the kid’s pants pushing them down to his knees. 

“At least prep me a little? I can still feel the pain in this body too and he’s a little too skinny for that big dick of yours,” Sam asked hopefully. 

Gabriel laughed. “Sure thing Sammy,” he said as he pressed a lubed finger inside and saw what Sam was talking about. It was incredibly tight just on one finger. He got two going comfortably before lubing up his cock and slamming in. “Oh fuck…so tight,” He groaned pausing a moment to collect himself before thrusting hard and fast into the tight body beneath him. 

Sam was used to the burning sensation by now, and while it wasn’t entirely pleasant, the feel of Gabriel’s cock slamming into him easily made up for it and he was hard and ready himself as he pressed his hips back into Gabriel in time with his thrusts. “T-touch me Gabe…please,” he begged. 

Gabriel reached around and started pumping the hard cock in his hand as his own hips gained a frantic rhythm. Fuck, he loved virgin asses. It was no time at all before Gabriel spilled over spurring Sam’s own release. He pulled out slowly doing up his own pants as Sam did the same. He snapped his fingers to clean up the mess, just in case the kid went off crying rape or something there would be no evidence either way except for the pain in his ass. “What say we get back to your brother and get your own body back?”

“Yes please,” Sam said relieved and they appeared back in the motel room and saw that Sam’s body was tied up and gagged. 

Gabriel raised a curious eyebrow at Dean who just shrugged and said, “His sniveling was annoying and he kept taking the gag out until I tied him up.”

Gabriel gave an amused snort. “Well untie him. He needs to do the spell to get Sam back in his own body.”

Dean did and the kid said, “I-I’d need my book. And-and some ingredients.”

“I got your book right here and I’m familiar enough with the particular magic to get your ingredients,” Gabriel sneered as he threw the book at him, hitting him hard in the chest and snapped his fingers and all the ingredients were suddenly there and prepared precisely. 

“If that leaves a bruise you’re healing it when I get back in my own body,” Sam said petulantly. He didn’t really care that much about a little bruise, but it was the principle of the thing. 

“Whatever you say kiddo,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. Once their bodies were back to normal, Gabriel grabbed the book back from the kid and it burnt to ash in his hand while he glared at him daring him to argue. Gary just shifted uncomfortably and didn’t look up from the carpet. “Now get out of here kid before I decide to just smite you and get rid of another demon lover from the world,” Gabriel growled.

Once Gary had run away, Gabriel broke into laughter and said, “You guys are a riot. The things you get yourselves into. I swear,” before he disappeared. 

 

It was a few days later when Gabriel noticed the tracker he had put on Sam wink out and he rolled his eyes. The idiots must be playing with time again, probably with Cassie’s help. He kept a close eye on it, waiting for it to come back. Once it did, he popped into the room. His innate nosiness was seldom kept at bay. “Out of curiosity when were you and why?”

Dean cringed when he realized that they would need to ask for Gabriel’s help again, but hopefully Sam would do it before he had to. “Apparently one of your little sisters decided that it would be better if Sam were never born so went back to kill our parents,” Dean said irritated.

“Psh. Like that would have ever worked,” Gabriel said dismissively. 

“Hey Gabriel? Um…Cas kinda got left back there and he’s in pretty bad shape. Do you think you could…you know…go get him?” Sam asked hopefully. 

Gabriel sighed. “Date?” When Sam told him he disappeared and returned a moment later with an unconscious angel and actually healed him and gave him a power boost unsolicited. “Any other errands you chuckleheads want to send me on?” he asked annoyed. 

“Well now that you mention it…” Dean started with a smirk.

“Thank you Gabriel,” he said hastily before Dean could say anything else. 

“Plenty of ways to thank me Sammy,” he said with a wink. 

“Oh god. I don’t need to know. Just go!” Dean said with a groan and they both disappeared. 

Cas was watching the exchange curiously and Dean noticed his lack of surprise. “You knew?” he asked accusingly. 

“I can say nothing on the matter,” Cas said firmly, not even withering under Dean’s glare. 

“Gabriel you better come release your gag order on Cas!” Dean yelled knowing that the archangel would hear it. 

Gabriel arrived, looking a little rumpled, and said, “Cassie, you can talk about whatever you want now.” He disappeared again immediately after. 

“Ok now what do you know and when did you find out?” Dean asked. 

“After he got out of the holy oil, Gabriel was…unhappy…with Sam and showed his displeasure in a very…odd way. We were frozen in time, but I was still aware and threatened into silence on the matter,” Cas said straightforwardly. 

“Ok that was still more information than I needed. You could have just said you saw them after he got out of the holy fire and that would have been enough,” Dean groaned. What was it with people giving him horrible mental images of his brother and the most annoying archangel? 

 

Sam and Gabriel appeared in one of those fun houses with hundreds of mirrors. “Gabriel?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Don’t worry. I obscured our faces and any distinguishing features and made sure that no kids could get in until we’re done,” he said smugly. 

“No kids but adults can?”

“Sure. Why not?” he grinned. 

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the front of Gabriel’s shirt, hauled him close, and kissed him deeply. Nothing like dying to make you want someone more than ever. He peeked an eye open and glanced at the mirrors before breaking the kiss. “Okay. I gotta admit. That is pretty hot.”

“Isn’t it though?” he asked waggling his eyebrows. “Hold that thought. Be right back.” Gabriel disappeared and reappeared a moment later.

“Where’d you go?” Sam asked. 

“Had to go rescind my threats to Cassie so he could talk about us and didn’t much like the idea of your brother yelling in my head while I was screwing your brains out so decided not to make him wait. Now where were we?” 

Sam smirked and pressed Gabriel back against the mirror and captured him in a bruising kiss. It was a little weird kissing with his eyes open, but the sight was intoxicating, and multiplied a hundred times and it took no time at all for them both to be achingly hard as Sam shoved his hips into Gabriel sliding his hands under the archangel’s shirt. “Mmm, not too much of that Sammy. Wouldn’t want to break all these nice mirrors would we?”

Sam chuckled and turned and bent over when Gabriel prodded him to. Gabriel pushed Sam’s pants down to his knees and slid a lubed finger into his ass as the both turned sideways to watch in the nearest mirror. Gabriel leaned down and whispered huskily in Sam’s ear, “So fucking hot,” as he moved his finger faster and added a second one. 

“Fuck Gabriel…I’m ready enough…just fuck me already…” Sam panted. 

Gabriel wasted no time lining himself up and moving in slowly, watching entranced as his dick slowly disappeared into Sam’s ass. There were quite a few people happening by and most turned and left quickly, but a few stopped to watch and that just spurred them on more. “Beg for me Sammy,” Gabriel said breathlessly. 

“Shit Gabriel…Fuck me…please…harder…love your cock...fills me so good…” he panted as Gabriel picked up the pace. “Touch me Gabe…please…need it…jerk me off…” Gabriel complied as his hips were moving frenziedly now. “Fuck…so good…faster…harder…g-gonna…gonna cum…Gabe!” he cried out as he spilled over. 

“Fuck…Sam!” Gabriel cried out as he reached his own release spilling himself inside the hunter as he slammed in as deep as he could get. Once he was done, he pulled out slowly, still watching the mirrors, before tucking himself away and doing his pants back up as Sam did the same. Sam pulled him close and kissed him again before Sam found himself back in his motel room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next time Gabriel heard from Sam was a few days later when he got a panicked prayer and he rushed to the hunter’s side to find him binging on demon blood. “Shit!” 

Sam looked up and managed to get out the word, “Famine,” before he was compelled to continue drinking the blood. 

“Shit, Shit, Shit!” Gabriel paced taking a moment to think. Sam had already drank so much that a little more wouldn’t kill him and getting in between someone driven by famine and their hunger without a plan was idiotic. He would need to take out Famine of course, but he couldn’t just leave Sam here like this either. He snapped his fingers and transported Sam to a nice secure rubber room for the moment. He would get back to him in a minute and then he transported himself to Famine’s side, cut off his hand before anyone could react, and blasted all the demons. He turned to Dean. “I’ve got Sam. They got to him and I’ll be detoxing him. I’ll have him back later,” he said hurriedly before he disappeared, taking Famine’s ring with him. If he was right about what he was working on, he would need it. 

By the time he appeared back in the room with Sam he could tell that he had snapped out of Famine’s influence and it had obviously set the withdrawal in already because the hunter looked like hell. “Okay Sammy. Let’s get you detoxed,” he muttered as he snapped up a knife and cut a line across his arm and put it to Sam’s mouth saying, “Drink.”

Sam immediately scampered away. “No. No more. Don’t want anymore,” he whimpered. 

Gabriel noticed the glazed look in eyes and realized that he must be hallucinating. Probably thought he was a demon trying to get him to drink more demon blood. “Ok the hard way it is then,” he said as he pinned Sam down to the floor, actually having to put in some effort to hold him there since the demon blood in him made him stronger and he forced the cut on his arm over Sam’s mouth, using a hand in his hair to keep him still until he started drinking. 

Once he swallowed the first drop he latched on for dear life sucking desperately at Gabriel’s arm, bucking his hips up into the archangel, who was more than a little turned on by this himself. At least he was until he found himself under the hunter, having relaxed his guard when Sam stopped fighting him and Sam had used his new super-strength, so now Sam’s hard cock was rubbing against Gabriel’s ass. 

He was torn between wanting to take control back and giving Sam what he needed. It wasn’t like he’d never bottomed before, it was just very rare and hadn’t been for a very long time. He didn’t like giving up control, but he had already given it up to Sam more than once in other ways so maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He could have overpowered Sam, but not without risking hurting him. He may have had more strength, but his body was just as fragile as it always was. Before he could make up his mind, his pants were, quite literally, ripped open and pooled around his knees and he was very glad that he was an archangel and couldn’t feel pain when Sam’s cock slammed into him completely raw. 

Sam, not having access to Gabriel’s arm from this new position leaned down and bit into Gabriel’s neck, sucking blood from there instead and Gabriel couldn’t help the shiver of lust that blew threw him as he slammed his hips back into Sam who was pounding into him unmercifully. He knew that Sam was too far gone to consider anything but his own need at the moment so he moved his hand to his own cock and started stroking. Sam’s hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head hard to the side to get better access to his neck as he drank like he was starving. If Gabriel had been human, that move would have broken his neck with the strength that Sam put into it, but it just spurred Gabriel on harder as he whimpered with need and increased the pace of his own strokes and the strength with which he shoved back into Sam. 

He felt Sam coming inside him and that pushed him over the edge too and Sam slowly eased off the blood he was sucking from Gabriel’s neck so Gabriel snapped his fingers and healed the wound over as Sam started kissing Gabriel’s neck as he started to come back to himself. He knew that Sam’s mind was back all the way when he scrambled off the archangel and said, “Shit…Gabriel…I’m so sorry…Why didn’t you stop me?” He knew Gabriel didn’t like bottoming and he felt horrible.

Gabriel just flipped over to his back and pulled Sam back down next to him wrapping his arms around him, realizing that he would need a little reassurance. “It’s okay Sam. I could have stopped you if I wanted to. You know that,” he didn’t say that he hesitated for fear of hurting the hunter. The basic premise was still the same. “Just don’t get used to it,” he added as a warning. 

“I-I won’t. What did you do to me?” Sam asked. He knew that he had been well into withdrawal so no way he should be feeling this good. 

“My blood burned all the demon blood out of you,” Gabriel said easily. 

“I…Thank you Gabriel,” Sam said drowsily. “Why am I so tired?” He couldn’t remember ever feeling so exhausted in his life. 

Gabriel chuckled. “You just had a battle fought in your body. Of course you’re tired. Just sleep Sammy,” Gabriel said running a hand through the hunter’s hair as he drifted off. Gabriel gave a brief thought to transferring him to a bed, but this floor was comfortable enough with all the padding so he didn’t bother. He did snap his fingers cleaning up all the spilled blood though. Sam was a very messy eater apparently. 

He lay there with the hunter for a little while before he realized what he was doing and rolled his eyes at his own foolishness. He eased Sam’s head off his shoulder and snapped up a pillow for him, and was about to head to update Dean, knowing that he was probably freaking out by now, but he paused and then snapped up a blanket too. 

 

He appeared in the motel room that was now cleaned of blood and bodies, thanks to Cas, and Dean immediately jumped up. “How is he?”

“He’s fine. All detoxed and sleeping it off,” Gabriel assured him. 

“Already? It takes days…” Dean said confused. 

“On his own sure, but a good dose of angel blood burns the demon blood right out,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“It is highly forbidden for a human to drink angel blood,” Cas said sternly. 

“Oh please. How many rules have I broken? What’s one more?” 

“It won’t hurt him will it?” Dean asked concerned. 

“Nah. It won’t hurt him. It’s not addictive and there won’t be any withdrawal or anything, but there might be other side effects though. No way to be sure since it’s never been done.”

“Then how can you be so sure it won’t hurt him?” Dean asked suspiciously. 

“Because I am,” Gabriel snapped. 

“He is correct,” Cas jumped in helpfully.

Dean nodded tersely and decided to do something that he had been considering ever since he had come to terms with the fact that Gabriel really was on their side. “Cas, can you give us a minute?” 

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “He means let us talk alone for a bit,” Gabriel explained. Cas just nodded in understanding and disappeared. “What’s up Deano?” 

“Look. I’m only telling you this because it seems you do have a heart buried somewhere in there,” Dean hesitated before continuing. 

“Gee thanks,” Gabriel said sarcastically. 

Dean ignored that and continued on, “It’s just that Sam doesn’t usually do casual sex and with good reason.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow curiously. “He’s the type that always gets feelings involved and things get messy.”

Gabriel laughed. He knew Sam enjoyed the sex, but other than that he didn’t actually like him all that much. “I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem here.”

“It already is a problem and if you don’t see that you’re as blind as he is,” Dean snapped. 

Gabriel zoned out for a moment as his mind went a hundred different directions, but he pulled himself back awareness. He refused to freak out in front of Dean so he plastered a smirk on his face and asked, “So is this where you give me the whole big brother, don’t break his heart speech?”

“God no. I told him as soon as he told me about you two that I didn’t want to hear it when he got his heart broken. I’m just asking you, when the time comes, to please let him down easy.”

“Whatever you say Deano. That all?” 

“Yeah. That’s it,” Dean said shortly. He had no idea if Gabriel took him seriously or not, but he tried, despite not wanting anything to do with it. That had to count for something. 

 

Gabriel popped back into the padded room and stood there watching Sam for a while. Was Dean right? Did Sam have feelings for him? It seemed absurd but… Gabriel thought back to the times they had spent together, the way Sam was always kissing him, and then there was that time when he had ‘thanked’ him so well that he almost blew up the building. It completely baffled Gabriel. He had never known anyone like the hunter and he wasn’t sure what to do with that. He knelt next to Sam and ran a hand through his hair and then caught himself and snapped Sam away so that he appeared in his bed in the motel, and then he ran a hand through his own hair and went back to his apartment and snapped up a glass of brandy as he sat down on the couch and let his mind wander.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel quickly came to the conclusion that he had more important things to do than sit here contemplating feelings so he went back to work finding way to stop the apocalypse. He had found that the horsemen’s rings were the keys to the cage, but there had to be more to it than that. A way to use them that he hadn’t found yet. Plus, he still needed Pestilence and Death’s rings. He would get War’s from Sam and Dean when he was ready. 

Gabriel threw himself into it with a vengeance, partially to hide from everything he wasn’t ready to face yet, but partially to earn the trust that Sam had placed in him too. In all the time since they made their deal, Sam hadn’t once hounded him about his progress or asked what he was doing to help. He just trusted that Gabriel was doing what he could and once Gabriel realized that it became more important than ever to do so. 

It took a few days before he realized that the blood sharing did have one side effect; he was more aware of Sam and his general state of health. It was like a constant thrum in the back of his mind that he only noticed because of the rush of adrenaline that the hunter had. He must be fighting something. He fought the urge to go check on him though. He was tracking pestilence at the moment and Sam would pray to him if he needed him. 

 

It had been over two weeks since Sam had been whisked away and Dean could tell that his brother was getting depressed. He was cursing Gabriel in his mind, taking care not to make it a prayer. If he had known that the stupid archangel would do a runner, he would never have opened his mouth. He was rethinking the idea that maybe he did have a heart in there somewhere. 

 

Gabriel had just finished taking down Pestilence and getting his ring when he felt Sam’s death. “Fuck!” He appeared next to him and found Dean dead as well and two other hunters sitting there debating what to do next. He just snapped his fingers scattering their molecules to the ends of the universe and went to revive the Winchesters but he was stopped by Cas. 

“Wait. Gabriel. If they are in heaven they can find Joshua and he can get word to Father.”

“Are you kidding me? Wake up Castiel. Father knows exactly what’s going on here, he just doesn’t give a shit,” Gabriel said heatedly. 

“You don’t know that Gabriel.”

“Yes I do. And so do you. Omniscient remember? It’s not just a bedtime story, and leaving them on Michael’s turf any longer than they have to be is just reckless and stupid. Now get out of my way before I make you,” he warned and Cas reluctantly stepped aside. Gabriel stepped between them and put a hand on each of their foreheads and they both sat up gasping. “I swear you two die more than anyone I’ve ever met.” 

“Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed happily. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Sorry kiddo. Been tracking down some pieces of the puzzle I need to end this crap,” Gabriel explained. Dean looked at him searchingly trying to figure out if that was true or if he was just making excuses. Truth was it was a little of both, but the only insight Dean would gain was his assumptions when Sam and Gabriel disappeared. 

 

They reappeared in Gabriel’s apartment and Sam was caught off guard when Gabriel pinned him against the wall and kissed him senseless. It was the first time the archangel had ever initiated a kiss between them, though that wouldn’t dawn on Sam until later as he just melted happily into it, pulling Gabriel tightly against him and sliding his hands under Gabriel’s shirt rubbing over his back before moving one hand down to Gabriel’s ass and gripping tightly as their erections ground together. “Fuck Sam…knees,” Gabriel gasped as he broke away and Sam dropped to his knees obediently and quickly freed Gabriel’s cock from the confines of his pants before taking him greedily into his mouth. 

As he worked Gabriel’s cock expertly he ran his hand up under the archangel’s shirt rubbing over his chest and stomach, stopping ever so often to play with his nipples as Gabriel quickly came undone. It was no time at all before he was coming down Sam’s throat. Neither of them bothered doing Gabriel’s pants back up as Sam slid his body up the archangel’s drawing him into another desperate kiss. He knew all the best ways to make Gabriel come undone by now. 

He soon moved his lips to Gabriel’s neck kissing and licking and sucking everywhere he could reach while his hands roamed and he whispered huskily between kisses, “Shit Gabriel…need you…been too long…need your cock in me…need you to fuck me.”

Gabriel spin him around and bent him over, yanking his pants down and sliding a finger in. He quickly prepped the hunter and then slammed his cock in as a moan was drawn from his throat. It really had been too long. “Keep talking for me Sammy,” he said as he thrust into him. 

“F-Fuck Gabriel…fuck me…please…need to feel you…need you to cum in me…missed your cock,” he panted as he threw himself back meeting Gabriel with every thrust, taking as much of him as he possibly could. “Please Gabriel…touch me…fuck me…shit…harder…faster.”

“Shit Sammy…missed you,” Gabriel gasped out as he was having trouble holding on himself, despite having just cum a few minutes before. It had been two weeks after all. 

“More Gabe…please…can’t…can’t wait…fuck…” Sam gasped out feeling like he was about to blow, but Gabriel beat him to it, not that Sam was far behind. 

Gabriel leaned forward and rested his forehead on Sam’s back for a moment before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his neck and slowly sliding out of him, plopping down on the couch Sam had been leaning against, pulling the hunter with him. Gabriel didn’t notice how they were curled up together, but Sam did and smiled slightly. Gabriel just had something to say and wanted them to be comfortable. “I’ll be heading out shortly hunting the next piece of the puzzle. Not sure how long it will take or if I’ll be able to get away at all.”

“How many more pieces do you have to get?” Sam asked curiously. 

“I have three of five,” he said. He considered figuring out how to use them as a piece in itself. “Well technically I have two of five, but the third is easily accessible, so just got a couple more to worry about and then I can end this thing.”

“You mean ‘we’ can end it,” Sam said pointedly. 

“No Sam. I mean ‘I’. I can’t focus on what I have to do if I’m worried about you getting caught in the crossfire. I need you as far away as possible when this goes down,” Gabriel said seriously. 

“I can’t just let you fight my battles for me Gabriel.”

“Well you’re gonna have to this time kiddo. You know I’m not gonna make a habit of it,” he said amusedly. 

“Gabriel…” Sam started tiredly. 

“No Sam. End of discussion. I can’t afford any distractions if this is gonna work. Please just trust me on this one?” 

“Ok. I will, but I don’t like it,” he said petulantly. 

Gabriel laughed and pressed a short kiss to his lips. “C’mon. Let’s get you back, so I can go back to work.”

Sam was disappointed that their usually non-existent cuddle time was over, but knew that there were more important things to worry about. It finally dawned on him in that moment that he had fallen for the enigmatic archangel, despite all his promises to himself that he wouldn’t. He appeared back in his room and sank into his bed and muttered, “Shit.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He could tell by the look on his face that his clueless brother finally got a clue and he decided to drag Sam back to the here and now and ask what all that crap was about puzzle pieces and hope that Sam actually had an answer. He hated being left in the dark. Sam didn’t know much more than he did unfortunately but he did tell his brother the little that he did know. He didn’t tell him that Gabriel wanted them out of the way of the final fight though. Better to spring that on him last minute. Give him less time to argue about it. 

 

When Zachariah took Adam, Dean rounded on Sam. “You need to call your boyfriend now. We have to get Adam out of there.”

“No Dean. What he’s doing is more important,” Sam said firmly. 

“More important than our brother?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Look Dean. If he succeeds and we take out Lucifer than Michael has no more need of Adam, but if he jumps in now, before he’s ready and tips his hand, then there’s no other way out of this mess and the world will end. I get it. I want to save Adam as much as you do, but to do that we need Gabe doing exactly what he’s doing.”

“Well I’ll be damned if I’m gonna sit around on my hands waiting for Gabriel to pull his head out of his ass and make his move!” Dean shouted.

“And I’m not asking you to! We will go after him and do our best to get him out. I never said we wouldn’t. Just that we will have to do it without Gabriel. And he will make his move when he can.”

 

Gabriel knew that time was running out. Things were coming to a head sooner rather than later. He had gotten word that Michael found a backup vessel and knew it was just a matter of time before the showdown happened, with or without the Winchesters. He had wanted to save Death’s ring for last, after he found a way to open the cage, but it couldn’t wait anymore. He would have to hope that Death could tell him how to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel had just talked Death out of his ring and gotten the instructions on how to open the cage in time to go to the summit that he was summoned to. He really didn’t want to go. He wanted to be with Sam. To say his goodbyes in case he didn’t come back and then go end this thing, but not going would cause him a lot more problems than going. If he survived anyway. He would just go to Sam when it was over. A few hours delay couldn’t be too much trouble. 

He arrived and, as usual scoped out the room invisibly to get a feel for things and figure out the best time to make his entrance and was seething. They had Sam and Dean. And he could tell that they were bound to Kali. He tamped down his anger and shifted outside the doors. He popped them open and said, “Can’t we all just get along?”

Both Winchester’s looked at him, but Dean was the one to speak. Or try to anyway since all he got out was ‘Ga’ before Gabriel silenced him. The idiot. Didn’t he know better than to say his real name here, in front of these people. “Sam. Dean. It’s always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads huh?” he said jovially with a sly wink to Sam that no one noticed. 

“Loki,” Baldr said distastefully. 

“Baldr. Good to see you too. Guess my invitation got lost in the mail?” He guessed that this had been in the works for a while, but he had been notified last minute which was a sure fire way to get his goat and was probably done on purpose. 

“Why are you here?” he sneered. 

“To talk about the elephant in the room,” he said before he turned to Ganesh and said, “Not you. The apocalypse gang. We can’t stop it. But first things first,” he turned to Sam and Dean. “The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later.” He snapped his fingers and Dean and Sam found themselves back in their room. 

They both stuttered in shock for a few minutes before Dean looked at Sam and said, “Dude I could kiss your boyfriend right about now.”

“Don’t know about that Deano. Sammy here might get jealous,” he said with a wink to Sam, who couldn’t help but grin at him. 

“Are you ready yet? This would be the perfect time. You have all this backup here that wants this stopped as much as we do,” Sam pointed out. 

“Yeah and what was all that ‘we can’t stop it’ crap if that’s exactly what you’re trying to do?” Dean asked. 

“Ok first of all, them as backup? Not an option. He could destroy them with just a thought and wouldn’t hesitate to do it. Not to mention, it would come out that I’m an archangel so even if I succeeded, I’d just get stabbed in the back at the end. Hence me telling them we can’t stop it. I can’t very well tell them that I’m working on it without too many questions being raised and then we’re back to the stabbing me in the back.”

“Ok so what’s the plan?” Sam asked. 

“You’re not gonna like it,” Gabriel warned. 

“Try us,” Dean said firmly. 

“Oh you won’t care,” Gabriel said dismissively before turning back to Sam. “Kali’s got you under a blood spell. You’re on a leash. I have to get your blood from her.”

“Ok. So what won’t I like?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Well I’m gonna have to distract her to be able to snag it…” he trailed off and let Sam fill in the blanks. 

Sam set his jaw and nodded tersely. He got it. And he didn’t like it. But that didn’t matter right now. 

 

While Gabriel was seducing Kali, Sam and Dean were trying to break the rest of the ‘guests’ out of the freezer, but they were caught and dragged back into the ballroom to see Gabriel sitting petulantly in a chair at the end. “How long have you known?” he asked Kali glaring at her. 

“Long enough,” she replied disgustedly. 

“How’s the rescue going?” Dean couldn’t help but ask and Sam kicked him under the table. 

“Well, surprise, surprise. The trickster has tricked us,” Kali addressed the room. 

“Kali, don’t,” Gabriel begged. 

“You’re mine now. And you have something I want,” she said sitting in his lap and running a hand seductively from his face all the way down to his waist. Sam just grit his teeth and glared at her. Not that anyone noticed since she was the center of attention and all hers was on Gabriel as she pulled his blade from his coat. “An archangel’s blade. From the archangel Gabriel.” 

“Okay, okay! So I got wings, like kotex. But that doesn’t make me any less right about Lucifer.” 

“He’s lying. He’s a spy,” Kali said heatedly.

“I’m not a spy, I’m a runaway,” he said frustrated. “I’m trying to save you. I know my brother Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can’t beat him. I’ve skipped ahead. Seen how this story ends…”

Kali cut him off. “Your story. Not ours. Westerners. I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you’re the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God’s name, but you’re not the only religion, and he’s not the only God. And now you think you can rip the planet apart? You’re wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone get to end this world it’s me,” she stroked his face again and said, “I’m sorry.”

Gabriel knew what was coming and his only thought was how Sam was going to take it so he turned to look at the hunter and winked, making sure no one else would see it, just as Kali rammed him through with her blade and he screamed and died in a flash of light. Dean looked at Sam worriedly, but knew something was up when Sam was just glaring at Kali and had no other reaction to Gabriel’s death. He must have staged it and found a way to tip Sam off so Dean decided to improvise. Gabriel would just have to get ready. “Alright you primitive screwheads. Listen up.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Sam hissed at him. 

“I’m out of options,” Dean hissed back. “Now on any other given day, I’d be doing my damndest to kill you, you filthy murdering chimps. But hey, desperate times. So even though I’d love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I’m gonna help you. I’m going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other like normal. You want Lucifer? Dude’s not in the Yellow Pages, but me and Sam? We can get him here.”

“How?” Kali asked suspiciously. 

“First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together or you lame ass bitches can eat me. Literally.”

Sam just shook his head. He got what Dean was doing. Trying to get civilians out of the line of fire, but what was he planning for after that?

 

As Dean let the people out the front door he spotted Gabriel waving him over from the Impala. “Don’t look at me! Act natural. Get in.”

“Man there is nothing natural about this,” Dean said getting in. “Why aren’t you dead?”

“You think I’d give Kali my real sword?” he asked incredulously. “That think can kill me!”

“Then what do they have in there?” Dean asked. 

“A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange slice,” he said proudly. “So…go snag our blood wouldja?”

“What?” 

“I heard you in there. Kali likes you. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose,” Gabriel said as if it should be obvious. 

“No. It’s time to sack up and get ready Gabriel. You know they aren’t giving up that easily,” Dean said firmly. 

Gabriel sighed. He knew that Dean was right. “There’s still one more piece I need. Where is War’s ring?” he asked. 

“What? Why do you need that?” 

“The horsemen’s rings are the keys to the cage. That’s what I’ve been doing. Tracking them down and finding the spell to do it. I just need War’s. Now where did you stash it?” 

“At Bobby’s behind the center grate under the mantelpiece over the fireplace. It’ll be at the back, but you’ll have to get past Bobby to get it and he’s liable to shoot you.”

“You don’t think I can get in there without him noticing?” Gabriel scoffed. 

“No I know you can’t. The whole place is angel-proofed. No powers allowed,” Dean said smugly. 

“Shit.”

“That’s okay. Just tell him Sam and I are in funky town and you’re James Dean.”

“Do what?” Gabriel asked stupidly. 

“It’s code moron. He’ll know one of us sent you and might be less likely to kill you on the spot. Assuming of course that you can break Kali’s spell on you.”

“Well of course I can break the one on me. She’s not strong enough to hold an archangel, but you two are a different story.”

“Just go get the ring and get your ass in gear and I’ll see about handling the rest,” Dean ordered and headed back inside. 

Gabriel hesitated for a minute, unsure about leaving Sam in the clutches of a bunch of Gods, but when he saw Lucifer heading into the hotel just after Dean he cursed and disappeared. It was time for the end game. There was no other way now. 

He reappeared on Bobby’s porch. Dean was right. This place was warded pretty thoroughly. Even he wouldn’t be able to use his powers here so he sighed and knocked on the door. Bobby answered it with a shotgun pointed at him. He stepped back and held his hands up in surrender even though it couldn’t hurt him and hastily said, “Sam and Dean are in funky town and I’m James Dean. And I feel like an idiot saying that so please tell me you know what it means.”

Bobby narrowed his eyes suspiciously and said, “What do you want?”

“I’m guessing no part of that idiotic code meant that time is short?” he said impatiently. When Bobby didn’t move Gabriel sighed and said, “I need the ring that’s hidden behind the center grate under the mantle so I can shove the devil back in the box.”

“Wait here. You don’t step one foot in my house boy, you understand me?”

“Yes yes. I understand. Just hurry. Or there’s not going to be anyone left to save,” Gabriel said frustrated. That at least got a fire moving under him. Gabriel hadn’t realized a wheelchair could move that fast. 

Bobby was back shortly and handed it over saying, “They don’t come back I’m hunting you down. Got it?”

Gabriel just gave a mocking salute and disappeared. He appeared next to Dean behind a table and heard Dean ask Sam if he was okay. “Not really,” he jumped in. “Better late than never right?” he asked before shoving a dvd at Dean. “Guard this with your life. If you haven’t heard from me in twenty-four hours watch it.” He gave a sad smile at Sam and said, “Time to light this candle.”

He started to leave the safety of their little barricade, but Sam grabbed his arm. “Gabriel…if we don’t…if something happens…I need you to know…I love you,” Sam said hurriedly. He knew there was no guarantee that any of them would make it out of this alive and he needed to make sure that Gabriel knew that much at least. 

Gabriel hadn’t had much of a chance to consider his own feelings about any of this. He had been all go non-stop since he found out the horsemen’s rings were the keys and he wasn’t about to lie to Sam, but that didn’t mean he had to leave him with nothing. He reached over Dean and grabbed Sam’s shirt pulling him into a searing kiss. Given the circumstances Dean bit back his disgust, just this once. “And that certainly gives me something to fight for,” he said as he released the hunter with a grin and a wink before swinging out and throwing Lucifer out the door just before he got the killing blow on Kali. “Luci! I’m home!” he called mockingly before helping Kali up as Lucifer began to charge again. Gabriel held up his blade in warning. “Not this time,” he said strongly. “Guys! Get her out of here!”

He had to get them out and since they were bound to Kali that meant either she had to die or go with them. He and Sam shared a long look as they were leaving, Gabriel guarding them the entire time.


	11. Chapter 11

“Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything.”

Gabriel smirked. So his vaunted brother hadn’t noticed where he was really looking. “Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.”

“Wait, what did you just say to me?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys.” Gabriel needed to buy enough time for the guys to get as far away as possible so he was going to taunt all he could to keep Lucifer talking as long as possible. 

“Watch your tone.” Lucifer warned. 

“Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up,” he said firmly. 

“Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael...” Lucifer started in a disappointed tone. 

“Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too.” 

“You disloyal—“ 

“Oh, I'm loyal. To them!” Gabriel was being deliberately cryptic. The better to drag it out. 

“Who? These so called Gods?” Lucifer asked disgustedly. 

“To people, Lucifer. People,” he corrected earnestly. 

“So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?” Lucifer asked skeptically. 

“Because Dad was right. They are better than us.” Well Sam was anyway. 

“They are broken. Flawed! Abortions,” Lucifer roared. 

“Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive.” He thought about Sam and the way he had so freely forgiven him for all the crap he had done to hurt him and how Sam had even come to love him. “And you should see the Spearmint Rhino!” he tried to add a bit of levity before getting serious again. “I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs.” 

“Brother, don't make me do this,” Lucifer begged sadly. 

Gabriel knew his time was running out. Hopefully they were far away by now. “No one makes us do anything.” 

“I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies,” Lucifer said as he spun and buried Gabriel’s blade in his chest. Well, in copy number two’s chest anyway and copy number one winked out, furthering the ruse as the real Gabriel, still invisible finished readying the spell. 

“Amateur hocus pocus,” Lucifer gloated. “Don’t forget you learned all your tricks from me little brother,” he said as he twisted the blade.

Gabriel used his clone’s scream to cover his chant of “Bvtmon Tabges Babalon,” and the floor opened up behind Lucifer and he barely managed to stumble forward before being swallowed up. Gabriel just shrugged. He didn’t think it would be that easy and he stepped forward real blade in hand, ready to battle to the death, or imprisonment. Either way, only one of them would be walking out of here. 

Lucifer drew his own blade, sensing the time for games was over. “Why are you really doing this Gabriel?” This was way too much trouble to go to over misguided loyalty. 

“Because Sam is mine. And I’ll die before I let you touch him,” Gabriel snarled as he made the first blow. The fight that followed was furious. Both opponents were equally skilled, far beyond any human could hope to be, and equally devious. They were both bleeding and leaking grace from multiple cuts before Gabriel managed to get the killing blow through Lucifer’s chest and shoved him back into the hole. He fell to his knees in exhaustion and muttered, “Babalon Tabges Bvtmon,” to close the cage before he pocketed the rings and disappeared. 

 

Gabriel reappeared with a groan in the backseat of the Impala as it was speeding down the road. “Gabriel!” Sam cried. “Dean, pull over.” Once the car had stopped Sam got out and climbed in the backseat resting Gabriel’s head on his lap. “Gabriel are you okay?” he asked worriedly. 

“M’kay S’my,” he slurred. “gotta recharge s’all.”

“Just rest Gabriel. I got you,” he said lovingly running a hand through the archangel’s hair. “Is it over?” he couldn’t help but ask. 

“S’over. F’r’evr,”

“Good,” he said softly pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead and pulling the door closed before nodding to Dean to keep driving. 

Now that there was nothing to run away from they stopped at the next motel they saw, and rather than wake Gabriel, Sam lifted him gently and carried him into the room and, after motioning for Dean to pull back the blankets, laid him down and covered him up. He wasn’t sure if Gabriel would get cold, but if he couldn’t then he couldn’t get hot either so it didn’t matter. 

For an archangel to recharge didn’t require sleep per say. More like a trance to put the body and grace in a restful state. His mind was able to work perfectly though and he could hear and feel everything that happened. He felt Sam’s hand running through his hair as they drove. He felt Sam carry him inside and tuck him into bed. And he felt the feather light kiss that Sam placed on his lips as he did so. Most importantly though, he could think and he finally got a chance to consider his feelings for Sam. 

He thought back to that first time, the rushed, angry, desperate blowjob in the backroom of a tourist trap and wondered how it could have come so far. He thought about the first time that Sam had kissed him and how much that threw him off. He was totally caught off-guard by the feelings they dredged up because yeah, now he could recognize them as feelings, even though he had been totally lost then. He tried to place the first time that Sam wanted him, really wanted him, not just in the heat of the moment, and realized it was the same time that he had kissed him. He remembered when Sam had completely taken him apart and showed him what real passion felt like and he nearly exploded the building. 

He thought about how he had looked after Sam and helped him, even when he didn’t really need to. How protecting him was the most important thing in the world. He remembered the icy fear when Sam had died. The way he had, reluctantly, let Sam take control and fuck him when he was high on blood. Hell, the fact that he shared his blood in the first place, for no reason than to save Sam the pain of withdrawal and then how right it felt lying with him as he slept later. So much so that it took him a while to even realize he was doing it. He remembered how he’d missed Sam so dreadfully when he was hunting for the rings. All this thinking led him to only one possible conclusion. He was desperately and irrevocably in love with the stubborn hunter and he would tell him so the moment he woke. 

Sam watched Gabriel sleep for a little while before he climbed in bed with him and wrapped his arms around him. He hoped that would be okay with him, but there was no way he would be able to resist so he didn’t even bother trying. “I love you so much Gabriel,” he whispered in the sleeping archangel’s ear before he too drifted off to sleep. 

Gabriel emerged from his trance just as the sun was coming up. Dean was already up milling around the room. When he noticed Gabriel’s eyes on him he whispered, “I’m going out. You two talk.” Dean was no longer certain that Sam would end up with a broken heart. He would say fifty fifty at best, but after what Gabriel had done for them, and the shape he had come back in after, they more than had his blessing if they wanted to give something a shot. 

Once Dean was gone Gabriel snapped his fingers putting a sock on the door and then wriggled around in Sam’s arms so that his head was resting on the hunter’s shoulder and closed his eyes, just drinking in the moment. When he felt Sam start to stir he pressed his lips gently against Sam’s and felt Sam start to respond and knew the moment he was fully awake as Sam’s tongue pushed its way into his mouth and Sam shifted Gabriel on top of him. Gabriel pulled himself away before it could go any further and said, “Sam wait.” He waited to make sure that Sam was awake and listening, but regretted it when he saw pain-filled eyes open and look at him as Sam tried to get up. Gabriel just grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back down. “Just listen a sec okay? I need to say something and I need you to be absolutely sure that it’s not just a heat of the moment I don’t know what I’m saying while I’m lost in the joy of sex thing,” he said looking into Sam’s eyes. 

“Okay,” Sam said warily. 

“I…” Gabriel took a deep breath to steel himself to say the words that he had never once said to anyone outside of family. “I love you Sam,” he said earnestly. “I have existed since before time began and never once, in all that time, have I felt as alive and complete as I do with you. I have never loved anyone other than family before, but I love you Sam. More than I ever imagined could be possible, and I can’t imagine ever having to live without you again.”

Sam blinked at him a few times before it registered in his brain what Gabriel had said and he surged forward and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms so tightly around the archangel that he would have broken a few ribs if he had been human. “I love you Gabe,” he said happily breaking away from the kiss long enough to say that before crashing his lips back into Gabriel’s. 

Gabriel tried to remember how Sam had done this as he slid his hands under the hunter’s shirt, tracing every line and muscle he could find as Sam hummed appreciatively below him. He tugged Sam’s shirt off and moved back down running his lips over Sam’s neck while his hands continued roaming his chest and sides and Sam’s hands came up to unbutton Gabriel’s shirt and then slide it off. 

Gabriel continued kissing and nipping over Sam’s chest, pausing at the nipples before continuing down over Sam’s stomach before sliding his sleep pants over his hips and removing them completely, shucking his own pants off as well before settling back between the hunter’s legs. He looked up and caught Sam’s eyes and didn’t blink as he took the hunter in his mouth and Sam moaned and tangled a hand in Gabriel’s hair instinctively, not breaking the eye contact. It had been centuries since Gabriel had done this for anyone, but thankfully it wasn’t something you could forget how to do and Gabriel had always been good with his mouth. By the time he had inserted the first finger and pressed against Sam’s prostate, Sam was spurting down his throat and Gabriel happily swallowed it all as he continued working Sam’s ass open as he moved back up to kiss him again. He could definitely learn to love this kissing thing. 

Gabriel added a second finger as he moved slowly to the hunter’s neck, adding a few harsher bites along the way as he was losing his already slim patience very quickly, but Sam seemed to love it so who was complaining. Once Sam was ready Gabriel lined himself up and slid in slowly catching Sam’s eyes again as he buried himself deep in the hunter and they both moaned. Gabriel leaned forward resting his forehead against Sam’s as he slowly began to move. No words were said. None were needed. The only sounds were their pants and breathless moans as their sweat slick bodies glided together, gradually picking up speed. Once again when he was spilling over, Gabriel placed his hand over Sam’s eyes as his form and voice were released in a flash and every light bulb in the area exploded and Gabriel collapsed on top of Sam pressing soft kisses to all the skin he could reach without having to move too much. 

 

Dean sighed and banged his head on the table as every light bulb in the diner he was sitting in across the street exploded. He did not need that mental image.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story once that started similar to this one, but the trickster stopped Sam when he saw how nervous he was. I can't find that story now, but if anyone knows of it please let me know because I would love to read it again.


End file.
